


The Altean Hierarchy of Color Names

by ehmazing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Linguistics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehmazing/pseuds/ehmazing
Summary: A brief history and some notes on meaning.





	The Altean Hierarchy of Color Names

**Author's Note:**

> https://gizmodo.com/how-the-colors-got-their-names-1510522700

**HOLT: RECONSTRUCTING CEREMONIAL ALTEAN FROM ORAL HISTORIES AND LITERARY NARRATIVES………………………………p. 237**

 

**Appendix C: Color Names and Common Associations in Narrative Contexts**

(in progress!!! this is a mess matt sry just skip to my diagram in Appendix F and fix my column widths pls?)

((also thanks for changing the file name from "motherfuckingphd.doccx" to "kpholt_dissertion.doccx" and saving my defense, luv u))

 

**Black | _Ros_**

Derivation: _roshan_ ("night")

Associations: Unity. Connection. Bonds made and strengthened. Black is the color of the universe, the color of everything. Black is the expanse between stars and the sea that carries them through the sky, binding them as one night, one universe, one existence, forever.

 

**White | _Senil_**

Derivation: _sen_ ("bone")

Associations: Discord. Disorder. Challenges made, challenges to be made, challenges threatened. White is the brightness of the sun that blinds and burns, the absence of color and therefore of life, the bare quilted cloth of the warrior heading to battle who had no time to dye it before leaving home.

 

**Red | ** _Karta_****

Derivation: _a'karram_ ("to strike [flint]" or "to spark" or "to set fire to")

Associations: Instinct. Daring. Loyalty and friendship, love of the kind between kin. Red is the meteors that streak across the sky, the heritage of fireside gatherings and storytellers, the spark of swords crossed in a friendly spar.

 

**Green | _Oben_**

Derivation: _obeve_  ("young" or "old" depending on context)

Associations: Energy. Emotion. Love of the kind between lovers, soft and rich and ever-growing. Green is the cool forests, the windy fields, the buds in spring underfoot as couples dance beneath the trees, tying flower stems to make their vows.

 

**Yellow | ** _Muyinak_****

Derivation: _muykin_  (a root vegetable that has many uses in traditional medicine)

Associations: Intellect. Contemplation. Curiosity and creativity, inspiration. Yellow is calming, soothing and soft, the golden rise of dawn warming the ground and waking you up, the smear of pollen in a healer’s bowl.

 

**Blue | _Alta_**

Derivation:  _aal_  (one of many words that can be used for "sea")

Associations: Peace. Prosperity. Happiness and home, legend and legacy. Blue is the seas, the sky, the sovereign’s banner flying high above the castle walls. Blue is water, giver of life, blue is a small planet seen from eons away, blue is You Are Here and here is where you belong. Blue is Altea.

 

**Pink | _Nu'un_**

Derivation:  _nusen_  ("a burn [of the skin]")

Associations: Memory. Mourning. The past, the lost, the things left behind. Pink is the flower petal left to dry in the sun, the eyes drained of tears, the warrior’s bloodied white cloth, washed, stained, preserved and pressed under hands and fingers, against lips and cheeks, worn by another into battle to keep their soul close.


End file.
